Merry Christmas, Hisana
by Shiroiyuki3
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and newly-widowed Byakuya is feeling lonely. Loosely based around Carpenter's, Merry Christmas Darling, although NOT a song fic!Byakuya/Hisana.


**Merry Christmas, Hisana**

Behind a pane of frosted glass, the man looked out over the barren courtyard to a blooming plum tree. So ironic that such a beautiful thing came from such an ugly season. White carpeted the sculpted lawns around it. Blankets of snow spread along the spiny limbs of the tree, dusting each blossom as it seemingly did the impossible.

How could such a frail thing find strength to bloom in winter? How could it thrive while she wilted away?

Everything was changing around him. A world gone mad. Even the path they once walked was no longer visible for the snow, the dull winter sky casting gray tints in the many shadows.

Christmas was just a day away. It would be the first year since meeting Hisana that the man would spend it alone. How unfortunate that she couldn't have held on for just a few more weeks.

It was a greedy wish, but Byakuya made it anyway.

He sat at his desk, ruminating over a few documents he'd taken home from the office. In truth the so-called "Christmas Rush" of Hollow attacks was mostly through, easily handled by his lieutenant, but any chance for distraction he took freely. Anything to keep from breaking down.

The glow cast from a tree in the corner of his room danced upon the parchment. His servants had decorated the offensive thing in hopes of picking up his spirit. In a cloud of depression he eyed the bright lights and the festive decorations, pen laying forsaken near its inkwell. How could he spend Christmas Eve doing reports? He should be with her.

Behind him a fire crackled and sucked at the air. Had she still been with him, Byakuya would be laying next to that very fire with Hisana, fingers entwined, embracing the woman he loved. Now the room just seemed colder for it. The hearth must have understood the emptiness in his soul, a log dropping from the pile in a burst of ember.

It would die soon, Byakuya knew, feeling the sudden dip in warmth at his back. Sooner or later everything did.

The man looked longingly toward that Christmas tree taunting him across the room. _I wish you could see it, Hisana. I wish every day that you were still here. If I could have anything, anything at all, it would be to be with you. _

Byakuya stood, collecting the pile of paper spread in chaos atop his desk. He had no more desire to stay near that tree. It was a reminder of a life no longer his to share.

A small pink envelope, unlike that which he'd seen before, fell to the ground. The man stooped to pick it up.

All at once the elegant curve of hand writing stole his breath. All at once the man felt tears threaten to fall.

It was a letter from Hisana. Dated the day she had died.

Carefully Byakuya sank back into his chair. For several long minutes he sat looking at his name on that paper. When had she time to write this? His mind summoned an image of his frail bride, so small on the futon, holding his hand as she clutched onto her fleeting life. She had been so weak.

To think she took the time, spent the energy, to write whatever this envelope contained broke his heart. Afraid to damage the paper, Byakuya slowly opened the envelope.

_"Merry Christmas, my darling." _It began, her handwritting a bit jarred in places where tears had fallen.

_"In my heart I know that soon I will no longer be with you, that my time draws near. It scares me. But your strength through these days gives me strength. Your love is the greatest gift I could ever ask for. You've saved me, my love, in so many ways. I will forever cherish our time together._

_"Although we may be apart I will always love you, Byukuya. In my dreams, in my memories, your love will be a part of me forever._

_"It saddens me greatly that I may not be there for Christmas, but...I take comfort in knowing that everyday spent with you is a holiday all its own. Do not feel sad, my love, but happy we had even a moment to share together. Love will always be ours. _

_"Take care, my darling. One day I know we shall be together again._

_"Merry Christmas. I love you, always._

_"Hisana"_

As his tears fell, and the lights on his Christmas tree blurred into wide circles of blues and reds, Byakuya could swear he felt the lightest caress on his cheek. In his heart he knew Hisana was with him tonight in spirit. He'd spend the holiday with her in memory. His wish had come true.

"I love you, too, my Hisana. Merry Christmas."

The fire still blazed bright and healthy behind him. Intricate patterns of ice blossomed on his windowpane.

And far away, across his white courtyard, the plum tree opened a new bud.


End file.
